


Ecstasy

by Anonymous



Category: The Checquy Files - Daniel O'Malley
Genre: Character Study, Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderfluid Gestalt (The Checquy Files), I Know I Know I Said No Plot But Here We Are With a Character Study Anyways, Incest, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25967413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Gestalt needs to produce a baby, for the sake of science. Well, they have three "male" bodies and one "female" body, it was only a matter of time before they put two and two together.
Relationships: Alex Gestalt/Eliza Gestalt, Gestalt (The Checquy Files)/Gestalt (The Checquy Files)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Ecstasy

They thought it would be simple. It was two of their bodies joining together, to make a new one, but it was still one mind. They thought it would be just like masturbating.

They were wrong.

From the second Eliza and Alex took off their clothes, Gestalt could feel something vaguely different about this compared to the other sex they had over the years. They slipped a little more into Eliza’s body, feeling more feminine today and thus wanting to indulge in the female sensations more.

They made Alex get hard while Eliza lounged on the bed, not doing much of anything. The other two were asleep, because Gestalt didn’t know how early they would be needed the next morning and how long getting Alex to orgasm might take. Alex always was one of the slower ones when it came to masturbating.

It was almost nice, in a way. Having sex meant that no one else would be entering their room, and because it was only them, they had no need to speak. They knew “each other’s” thoughts already, because they were the same mind.

Alex got his cock ready and Eliza stretched her legs wide. Gestalt mused that this almost felt like playing with dolls, in a way. Yes, the bodies were theirs, and yet…something about it felt foreign. A step removed.

Alex sunk in and Gestalt focused on the sensations. Eliza’s vagina wrapped around Alex’s cock. Alex’s cock filling Eliza up. It was…pleasurable. The two different sensations that they had felt during sex with other partners, now felt at once. They were more focused on Eliza, but they couldn’t deny the pull of Alex’s senses either.

Eliza shifted on the bed, pulling a face as she tried to get a little more comfortable. Gestalt had hoped that this would be over quickly. Alex would get off and they would plant the seed for a new child, and then…well, they didn’t know exactly what would happen, but they had hopes that the child might have some of their mind. A piece of them, continuing to live even as the other bodies began to decay.

Alex thrust his hips and Eliza blinked. Gestalt paused. That felt…good. Obviously, they knew about their body and they knew how sex felt in the past. But something about being able to control the pleasure, knowing exactly how much was enough without having to do all the work in one body, or having to communicate to a partner was…enticing.

Gestalt made Alex sink in further, further, until Eliza couldn’t take any more without possibly getting hurt. They considered what to do. The regular in and out seemed dull to continue with until Alex came. They wanted to make this interesting. They wanted to feel _fulfilled_ and _satisfied_ by the end of this.

They bent Alex over Eliza, curious to try something that had gotten pleasure out of Eliza before. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, building up tension, Alex’s tongue came out of his mouth and licked Eliza’s nipple with a quick flick. Eliza’s hips bucked involuntarily, and Gestalt felt the flood of oxytocin in Eliza’s brain.

Pleased with themselves, they had Alex continue to play with Eliza’s nipple. It was warm and almost plush to Alex’s mouth, and Eliza was almost writhing from the pleasure chemicals overriding everything else in the body. Eliza’s hands grabbed Alex’s ass and pressed him inside her further when they realized that there was space. “Oh, yes~” Eliza breathed, and Gestalt started. They hadn’t meant to verbalize that. That was the first time in a long time that something had happened with their bodies that they hadn’t planned for.

Alex pulled back for a few seconds to observe Eliza. She was flushed all over, lips puffy and eyes half-lidded with pleasure. She looked back at Alex, drool forming on his chin and sweat starting to form on his forehead due to summer heat. Neither of them were nearing pain thresholds, so Gestalt continued.

The bodies were starting to pick up the pace, now that Gestalt was getting used to feeling both the sensations at once. They imagined different people in place of either of the bodies, but no combination was making them quite as excited as the scenario around them.

Alex deftly stuck a finger up Eliza’s folds and Eliza shuddered as Alex found her clit. It was odd, Gestalt mused as they moved from Eliza to Alex, seeing ones own body in its full naked glory, seeing your partner work you into oblivion and yet also being that partner. It made their head hurt just a bit to think about. They tried to never ponder too long about what exactly they did to keep this up, to keep up the illusion of four different siblings. But apparently they were in the mood for musing tonight, because everything they did made them pause, and consider, and rework what they were doing.

Gestalt could feel the tension building up in Eliza’s body. It wouldn’t be long now before she came. And Gestalt knew that Alex’s body best got off when his partner tightened around him.

Just to indulge themselves, they had Alex suckle at Eliza’s nipple and Eliza gasped, chest heaving and hips bucking upwards as a few final strokes of her clit had her coming. Alex wasn’t far behind, and the two bodies’ information had Gestalt floating in ecstasy. They had orgasmed before, of course they had. They were four adults in one, and each of those adults had experience with both their sex and the opposite. And yet…Gestalt had never had two bodies come at the same time, and the heady feeling they experienced was almost as good as the first time one of them had came when they were teenagers. It was a high that Gestalt knew they would be chasing again.

Alex pulled out of Eliza and moved up the bed, falling asleep next to her, but Eliza’s body stayed awake a while longer as Gestalt wondered what, exactly, they could do to make this experience that much more enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated provided they aren't hate.


End file.
